


Screen Shot

by AlwaysMoreCoffeePlease



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, first fic ever, silly piece of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 10:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12431289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysMoreCoffeePlease/pseuds/AlwaysMoreCoffeePlease
Summary: This is the first fanfic I have ever written. Inspired by Gillian Anderson's behind the scenes pic which involved a muffin.





	Screen Shot

"Will, how'd that midterm go yester...dammit, Mulder. Put that down. They're still cooling!"

"Aww, c'mon, Scully. I'm hungry," Mulder pouted. 

From the phone on the table came a chuckle. "Heh. Good to see not much has changed, Pops," said Will. "Still mooching a few bites before you're allowed."

Scully rolled her eyes. "As always." 

In the two months since Will left for his freshman year at Penn State, he and his parents had a standing Sunday afternoon FaceTime appointment. 

"Hey!" Mulder defended himself. "There are so many uncertainties and unexplained phenomena in this life. I would think both of you would learn to appreciate some constants. And if there are fresh blueberry muffins involved, well...then, who am I to argue??"

"Fresh blueberry muffins? Grandma Maggie's recipe, I assume?" Will groaned. "Sure as hell beats the bowl of Frosted Flakes I had in the dining hall this morning. Best college cafeteria in Pennsylvania, my ass."

"Calm down. Some of these just miiiiiight be making their way into a care package for my favorite college freshman..." Scully hinted. 

"Yep. Your cousin Billy the third is gonna love 'em." 

Scully let out an uncharacteristic giggle. "Mulder, stop referring to him like that! You know he hates it."

"Yeah, well, what do you expect when your brother decides to have his namesake go by Will instead of Bill? That was OUR name first."

Will sighed audibly. "Dad, I hate to break it to you...but that makes you sound like a girl."

Scully picked up the phone off the table and brought it closer to her face. "Quit it, you two," she scolded with a smirk. "We'd better get going. I need to put these muffins in a tin for you before your father eats them all."

Suddenly Mulder leaned in towards Scully so that William was sure to see him on screen. "Oh, I'm sorry," he joked. "Did you mean THESE muffins?" He stuffed a giant bite in his mouth. 

Both Will and his mother laughed despite themselves. Mulder continued to break the muffin into pieces, shoving it in his mouth. 

Scully raised an eyebrow. "Will? What was that noise?"

"Sorry, Mom. That was classic. I had to take a screen shot." Will paused, "I can't believe I'm going to say this, but I miss you guys."

"We miss you, kid," Mulder replied. "I promise to try and save one or two muffins for you."

"We love you, Will. Have a good night, sweetie. Oh, and text me that screen shot when we hang up."


End file.
